Sailor Moon Love: Triad
by DavisJes
Summary: Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna, Minako/Kunzite/Zoicite/, Makoto/Nephrite/Ami, Seiya/Usagi/Mamoru. Hotaru/Helios/ChibiUsa
1. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna

**Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The three older Senshi smiled as they watched Hotaru try to catch a lighting bug. "You know Hime if you wait they will come to you," Setsuna told her daughter.<p>

"This is more fun Setsuna-mama," Hotaru replied cheerfully.

Michiru laughed, "Just like you, Ruka, you always have to be so stubborn about things."

"I am not," Haruka protested, "I just know the right way things should be done."

Setsuna gave a slight smile to the couple and shook her head. "I feel so bad for Usagi and Mamoru. They really feel hard for Rei but she only broke their hearts in the end."

"Yeah," Haruka agreed.

"I know they liked her but they just tried to force they relationship and moved too fast," Michiru.

"A relationship with three people is something you have to work at just like relationships with people," Haruka added.

"You have to take the time to get to know everyone involved," Setsuna offered with a smirk.

"Starting as friends and becoming more is the best way," Michiru smiled touching her lover's hand.

"Just," Haruka began but stopped.

"What Ruka," Michiru probed letting her bare feet run along the grass.

"No I shouldn't," Haruka hesitated.

"We might all be thinking the same thing." Setsuna grinned hoping they were thinking the same thing she was.

"We seem to make it work," laughed Haruka.

"Yeah we do," agreed Michiru.

"I got one," Hotaru exclaimed happily as she ran to her parents. "Look!" Hotaru opened her hands as the lighting bug lit up and flew away. "Aww, it's gone," Hotaru pouted.

"Well Hime did you think it would just sit on your hand and not fly away?" Haruka asked smiling at her daughter.

"Yes," the youngest Senshi pouted while Michiru and Setsuna chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sets," Haruka hollered from the couch.<p>

"Yes Haruka," Setsuna replied coming into the living room.

"Come sit with us," Haruka patted the vacant part of the couch between her and Michiru.

"We got interrupted by Hotaru the other night but Haruka and I have been talking and we were wondering if you felt the same way we do," Michiru stated.

"The same way," Setsuna said slowly still scared to hope the three of them were thinking the same thing.

"You, Michiru and myself," Haruka clarified.

"Together," Michiru added laying a graceful hand on top of Setsuna's own.

"Do you want to try being an us?" Haruka asked hopeful.

"Not just being in out bed sometimes but being with us in every way," Michiru said to the Senshi of Time still keeping her hang on the other woman's.

"Yes," Setsuna grinned. Haruka laid an arm over Setsuna's shoulders while Michiru rested her head against Setsuna's right side. "I have been thinking about this too since our conversation the other night and looking back I can see all the signs but do not understand how the three of us did not realize this until the other night." Setsuna thought aloud.

"It seems so natural," Michiru replied in a quiet voice laced with happiness. "I told Ruka the more I thought about it the more I realized we have been heading in this direction for a while now."

"Aw come on Sets," Haruka laughed, "like you didn't see this coming."

Setsuna shook her head. "I truly did not. I was completely taken by this as you both were."

"I thought you were the all-knowing, all seeing old Time Mage," Haruka stated with a grin knowing she would probably get hit for calling Setsuna old but she loved to pick on the green haired woman.

"Ruka," Michiru said softly.

"Old," Setsuna's eye twitched but then took a deep breath. "There are certain things even I am not allowed to know."

"Wow," Haruka replied sarcastically. "You can see your death but not who you are going to fall in love with? That sucks."

"Hey Ruka," Michiru giggled looking around Setsuna. "Maybe we should get her a ring."

"Nah," replied Haruka with a laugh.

"Yeah too soon for that," Setsuna agreed although silently finding herself liking the idea of wearing a ring that matched theirs.

The three sat there on the couch not moving and just enjoying the closeness of each other until they were interrupted by the sound of a camera going off. Setsuna opened one eye lazily, "Do you need us Hime?"

Hotaru grinned, shook her head no and took another picture of the three of them.

Haruka tried to slide over. "Come here Hime," she patted the couch beside her as Setsuna and Michiru moved down. "There is something the three of us want to tell you."

"Did you finally get together?" questioned Hotaru still standing and holding her camera. Not getting a response from any of her parents she ran from the room still grinning. "ChibiUsa," Hotaru yelled, "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa and Setsuna-mama are a couple."

"Hotaru you are in high school do not yell or run in the house," Haruka yelled after her daughter.

"Yeah because I do not know why she would act like that," Setsuna smirked at Michiru as both women chuckled.

"What," Haruka asked innocently.

"Nothing dear," Michiru and Setsuna said together as they snuggled together on the couch as Setsuna leaned into Haruka.

* * *

><p>Later that night Haruka lay in bed with Michiru on her left and Setsuna on her right. Her hair tousled from the nights events and she could not stop smiling as she watched the two she loved more than anything sleep. "I always knew we were destined from the moment I met you Michi," Haruka thought stroking her lover's aqua hair. "But you Sets," Haruka smirked, "took me by total surprised. It took Hotaru entering our lives to bring us together. At first I cursed her because I thought, we thought, she would only bring the end of the world. I never believe I could or would love her yet she has filled a part of me that I did not know was missing. Now years later and in Hotaru has done it again." Haruka leaned over and kissed Setsuna's head.<p>

"Ruka," Michiru mumbled sleepily, "stop staring at us like a stalker and go to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Haruka," Usagi waved excited to the blonde tomboy as she entered the arcade with Michiru.<p>

"Hey Koneko," Haruka greeted their princess as she and Michiru sat in the booth. "How are you holding up?"

Usagi's cheerful face feel for a moment before she pasted her smile back on. "It hurts but I will be okay."

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked gently.

The future queen nodded. "Mamoru and I knew this would not be something that would last. Setsuna would not give us details but told Mamoru that sometime after Crystal Tokyo is formed that the four Generals would wake from their stones in the same manner that ChibiUsa's court would wake from their orbs." The whole time Usagi spoke she played with her hair which let Haruka know she was trying to be strong in public.

"Usagi," Haruka slid over a milkshake that Motoki had brought to the table and looked at Michiru who nodded. "There is something that we need to tell you."

Usagi grinned and nodded as she sipped her milkshake. "Mmmm strawberry," was her only response.

"Michi and I are dating Setsuna," Haruka told the pigtail blonde bluntly not knowing how else to tell her. The three women sat in silence for a long time as Usagi seem to concentrate on devouring her milkshake in one large breath. After a while Usagi still had not responded so Haruka took a deep breath. "Koneko," Haruka began.

"I know," Usagi said quietly. "I am happy for you. No really I am," she added quickly as Haruka opened her mouth. "A little sad I can't be with Setsuna anymore but I am truly happy for you and I know Mamo-chan will be too."

"You and Setsuna," Michiru said shocked.

"And Mamo-chan," Usagi nodded, "but it has been a while. I had just hoped," Usagi paused. "I just kind of needed her tonight." She quickly raised her hands. "Not as a rebound or anything I would never use her like that."

Haruka chucked. "I didn't know either but I knew Sets was checking on the Time Gates way too much a few months ago for her to be telling us there was no new threat." Haruka put her arm around Usagi protectively. "Don't forget you have Mamoru who still loves you. Getting dumped sucks but you are not alone."

"Thanks Haruka," Usagi forced a smile.

"How did you know?" Haruka asked as the blonde tried to get every last drop of shake out of the glass.

"ChibiUsa," replied Michiru before Usagi could, "Remember she was spending the night with Hotaru that night."

"Totally not what I remember from that night," Haruka started cockily earning a look from her lover and causing Usagi to blush slightly.

"Thanks for the shake Haruka," Usagi stood and bowed. "I have to go meet Mamo-chan."

Michiru and Haruka watched their future queen leave as they sipped their tea. "I know one day Usagi's heart will be complete."

* * *

><p>"Puu," ChibiUsa walked up to Setsuna sitting in a swing on the porch of the house she shared with Haruka and Michiru. "I am glad I can finally say something. It has been so strange knowing things about the future that you did not."<p>

Setsuna nodded. "Rei has told me there are things about her life, such as love, that the scared flame has not revealed to her. Same for Minako and who she will end up with." The Time Senshi smiled, "You and I Small Lady are the only ones besides you parents who know, that Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto will find love in the end." Setsuna paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and then smiled. "I was about to impress on you the importance of not telling them or anyone else but the again I guess you are old enough to understand that."

"Yeah," replied ChibiUsa quieter than before.

"Small Lady," Setsuna spoke.

"This is my last trip here before I am born, huh?" ChibiUsa asked meekly.

"Yes little one but remember as soon as you leave us here we are waiting for you in the future," offered the green haired woman who was like a second mother to the pink haired high school girl.

"I know," she sighed. "I just got used to coming back here to see everyone anytime I wanted to. Mama and the other are so serious all the time."

"All things in their right time," was Setsuna's only reply.

ChibiUsa hugged Setsuna before she left. "I am so glad you and Michiru and Haruka finally found each other. For the longest time when we first met Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru I was worried that you were not going to find each other."

* * *

><p>"Hey Haruka," Setsuna said seductively as she sat on the couch beside the blonde who was watching a race movie. "Is that real important?"<p>

"No," Haruka paused the movie, "What's up Sets?"

Setsuna gave no other answer but only to press her lips to Haruka's as she sat on her lover's lap. Setsuna ran her hands through Haruka's hair as Haruka's hands unhooked Setsuna's bra through her shirt and then began to unbutton the green haired woman's shirt. Setsuna kissed Haruka hard as her hands traveled down her body and grabbed her hips as they rubbed again each other through their clothes.

"Net yet," Setsuna pushed away from Haruka as she went to unbutton her mauve colored pants. "My turn first," she breathed into the Wind Senshi's ear before kneeling in front of Haruka who was still seated on the couch. Slowly Setsuna unbuttoned and unzipped Haruka's jeans and quickly pulled them off. "Nice," Setsuna purred running a finger around the edges of Haruka's black lace panties before she started pulling at them with her teeth and nipping at the center of the fabric.

"I can take them off if they are in your way Sets," breathed Haruka not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Don't rush me Ruka," she replied nipping at the center of the fabric again as she grabbed Haruka's hips to move her closer to the edge of the couch. Setsuna continued to tease the blonde just to see her squirm.

"Mmm," Haruka breathed and placed a hand on Setsuna's head.

Finally getting the top of Haruka's panties in her teeth Setsuna grinned, "These are in my way."

"Yes," Haruka raised her hips as Setsuna removed them with only her teeth.

Setsuna smiled as she looked at the now exposed flesh of her lover. First she licked the inner part of her thighs before making her way to the middle which she rewarded with long strokes of her tongue. This caused Haruka to moan softly which in turned caused Setsuna to lick more. Haruka grabbed Setsuna's head and began thrusting her hips wanting the green haired woman's tongue deeper in her.

Haruka opened her eyes to see Michiru coming from the kitchen. "You should feel this Michi," Haruka breathed.

"Sorry," Setsuna stopped and set up, "Just kind of happened."

Michiru shook her head. "Don't stop because of me. I like it when Ruka squirms." Michiru grinned and kissed her lover on the couch before moving behind Setsuna and warping her arms around her waist to unbutton her pants pulling them to the green haired woman's knees.

"Don't get distracted," Haruka breathed placing a hand on Sets face as Michiru ran her hand along Setsuna's body. Michiru smiled as she ran her hand along the fabric covering Setsuna like she had teased Haruka.

Michiru removed Setsuna's green laced panties and licked her fingers before running them over Setsuna's exposed flesh. "Lovely," Michiru purred from on the floor seeing how ready the Time Senshi was from teasing Haruka.

Setsuna let out a moan into Haruka as she felt Michiru. "If you like what Michi does then show me," Haruka breathed as she wanted to throw Setsuna to the floor. It did not take either woman long to climax. Haruka laid back on the couch as Setsuna lay on the floor both trying to catch their breath. "Michi," Haruka said quietly.

The Water Senshi just shook her head. "I am okay. I enjoyed watching Sets drive you crazy. You two can pay me back later," she told the tomboy with a look in her eye. "Anyway," Michiru stood, "You two should probably shower and change as we don't need to be late to dinner."

"Do we have to?" Haruka asked. "I want to do more of this."

"Yes," was all Michiru said before leaving the room.

"I know that tone." Haruka quickly got up from the couch. "We better hurry."

* * *

><p>"How did I get so lucky?" Haruka wondered looking at Michiru and Setsuna.<p>

"Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa," Hotaru said bounding into the room.

"Shh Hime," Haruka said quietly, "Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama are still sleeping." Haruka climb out of bed and urged her daughter into the hall. "Now what is so important?"

"ChibiUsa is coming over and I need a new dress," Hotaru beamed.

Haruka chuckled. "I think I got something for you." Haruka went back in her room and a little while later came back with a purple dress covered in white polka dots.

"Haruka-papa," Hotaru clapped her hands together. Haruka grinned and hugged her daughter. "I am glad you like the dress. Wear it tonight for Setsuna-mama's birthday."

"Thanks again," Hotaru hugged Haruka and ran off to her room with her new dress.

* * *

><p>"You two are just so cute together," Ami grinned as Setsuna sat on the grass with Michiru watching Hotaru and ChibiUsa as ChibiUsa talked about Helios.<p>

Setsuna just smiled and looked at Michiru but before she could say anything Rei let out an angry cry. "You," Re produce an ofuda from her pocket and threw it at the blond man before her. "I do not know how or why you are here but I will not let you near Usagi and Mamoru."

In the same instant there was a man with white blond hair tied back in a ponytail behind Ami and causing the Ice Senshi to blush as she wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Mal," gleefully squealed Minako as she rushed a tall man with white hair past his shoulders and buried her head in this chest.

"My Lady," a man with chestnut colored hair said as he bowed and kissed Makoto's hand.

Everyone except Setsuna seemed shocked by the appearance of the four men. After a moment Haruka laughed. "I don't know who these guys are but they seem the know Koneko's guards rather well. Does this have anything to do with why you instead on having your birthday now and not actually on the date."

Setsuna nodded. "I knew they would come here today."

"How did you find us?" Minako asked.

"The man grinned. "Would you believe a little white cat told me?"

"Um could you please let me go?" Ami asked quietly still blushing brightly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Guess you are still the shy and quiet type."

"It is really you," Makoto said unmoving stilling starting at the man before her.

"It is," he replied.

"Nope," screamed Rei as flames engulfed her hand.

"What the hell Rei," screamed the blond man. "I am not a demon."

"You betrayed Earth, you betrayed Endymion, twice!" Rei screamed. "And you betrayed me, Jade! You swore a blood oath to Mars that you would love me forever and you betrayed me." It was until Rei's voice cracked did they realized tears were running down the Fire Senshi's face.

"What?" Usagi squealed causing everyone to turn toward her and Mamoru.

Immediately the four men dropped to their knees with their fists over their hearts. "We, the Four Kings of Heaven, swear our lives to you, the future King of Earth, Endymion."

"This is the best birthday I have had in a long time," Setsuna stated as she laid her head in Michiru's lap. "I have you and Haruka and everyone is happy."

"Well I wouldn't say everyone," Michiru chuckled as Jadeite kept failing at trying to get closer to Rei. "Are you sure you are okay?"

Setsuna nodded. "I am still surprised that you and Haruka love me. Seeing the Four Kings make me remember Serenity." Setsuna paused. "I miss her but she is my past while you and Haruka are my future."

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru bounded up to the pair. "I want a family photo," she said flashing the camera they had given the girl recently. Michiru motioned for Haruka to join them and Setsuna patted the ground for Hotaru to join but the black haired girl shook her head. "Not just us but everyone," she beamed.

"Then who will take the picture," Haruka asked.

"Dear," Michiru said quietly, "that is what the timer is for."

They set the camera up on the picnic table as everyone gathered. Haruka between Michiru and Setsuna with Hotaru and ChibiUsa in front of them, while Usagi beside the Outer Senshi wrapped her arms around Mamoru and the Inner Senshi with the Four Kings. Luna and Artemis sat before Usagi and Diana was perched on ChibiUsa's head.

"Wait," Hotaru yelled. "I forgot to set the timer." The girl ran quickly to the table and pushed the button then ran back to her spot. "Okay, now!"

* * *

><p>Looking at the pictures of that night Setsuna smiled. "Hotaru has a really good eye. I normally do not like myself in pictures but the one of you and me in the grass is so cute." Setsuna turned to shower Michiru the picture.<p>

"I don't think Jadeite is going to survive until the formation of Crystal Tokyo," Michiru informed the Time Senshi.

Setsuna took the group picture from the aqua haired woman. Haruka had her arms around both Setsuna and Michiru while Hotaru was looking at her parents grinning. ChibiUsa was smiling at the camera with Diana perched on her head between the pink hair girl's coned odangos. Usagi was wrapped around Mamoru's arm looking at him lovingly while Artemis licked Luna's cheek. Ami was blushing as Zoicite wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her ear. Makoto had her head again Nephrite's shoulder. Minako, like Usagi, was wrapped around Kunzite's arm. Rei however was on the outer edge of the group with her hands wrapped around Jadeite's throat.

* * *

><p>****Started Dec 2013 and finished Jun 2014<p>

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
>Senshi Love © DavisJes Jun 2014<br>Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


	2. Michiru, Haruka, Makoto and Ami

**Michiru, Haruka, Makoto and Ami  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason: <strong>I completely blame LittleMario1 on deviantart for this fic. I stumbled on this picture and completely blame it for this fanfic. I saw it and had to write a story to go with it. /pictures/user/CherryInTheSun/226494/commission-Sailor-moon-foursome. Once I thought about how to write this I realized that I could see this happening between the two couples even if it is just a one time thing.

* * *

><p>Ami was putting away Makoto's panties and noticed a very pale lavender pair. "I don't remember her wearing these," Ami smiled as she pulled them out of the draw. "What," Ami said a loud as she unfolded what turned out to be a scarf and not a pair of lavender panties. "Why does she keep this here and not with her other scarfs?" Ami smiled again, "Guess she misplaced it," Ami said to herself as she hung it up with Makoto's others scarfs.<p>

* * *

><p>Makoto came home from The Sweet Shop with a few new desserts that she was trying out. "Ami," Makoto called as she came in the kitchen. Not hearing an answer she put the pastries in the fridge and headed to their bedroom. Going to her closet to change from her work clothes into more comfy clothes to crash on the couch Makoto stopped, "What is this doing here?" Makoto said a loud as she gently touched the pale lavender scarf.<p>

"I found that when I was putting away the laundry," Ami told Makoto. "It had gotten placed with your panties instead of the other scarfs." Ami noticed that Makoto had not said anything so she came around to face her lover. "What is wrong Mako," Ami said worried as she saw how pale Makoto seemed. Ami immediately went into doctor mode, "Mako," Ami said again touching the brunette's forehead.

Makoto shook her head, "I am okay," she stuttered.

"I like this scarf," Ami said touching it, "I don't know why you have never worn it?"

"I haven't worn it in a long time," Makoto replied quietly.

"You should wear it more," Ami smiled at her and kissed Makoto on the cheek. "I am going to finish the laundry," Ami said leaving the room.

Makoto took the scarf and sat on their bed as she absently stroked it remembering how she first got the scarf. "Haruka," Makoto whispered smiling to herself.

"Haruka," Ami said standing at their bedroom door.

Makoto's head jerked up at the sound of her lover's voice. "Ami," she began.

"Why do you say her name like that," Ami asked walking into their bedroom. Makoto could feel her face blush and she could not meet Ami's gaze. "Do you like her?" Ami took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Have you been with her?"

Makoto's head shot up and she stared at Ami, "No never! I love you and I have always been faithful to you. It's just…." Makoto trailed off.

Ami sat down beside her girlfriend, "When did you first realize you liked her?"

"When we were in middle school," Makoto began. "Usagi and Minako were not interested in Haruka when they found out she was a girl. I always had a crush on you but," Makoto smiled, "You and I were always so scared to admit anything to ourselves much less say anything to each other during middle school. With Haruka I guess I could just play it off as looking up to an upper classman. This," Makoto held up the pale lavender scarf, "was the scarf that Haruka tied around my hand that day when she almost ran me over with her motorcycle."

"I thought that you gave that scarf back to Haruka," Ami stated.

"I did," Makoto insisted as Ami got off the bed without a word. "I later found it in my mailbox at my apartment. Yes I had a crush on Haruka but it was before I realized I loved you Ami."

"That long," Ami said as she went into their closet.

"Ami," Makoto began getting up and walking toward the closet, "Please. Say something."

Ami reappeared with a box. "This," Ami pulled a hairbrush from the box, "Michiru gave me the day we went swimming," Ami blushed at the memory, "I told her I only need to borrow one after we had showered but she insisted I keep it." Ami turned the brush over to show the detail on the back. "It resembles Michiru's mirror," Ami said fondly.

Makoto reached out and touched Ami's hand, "You liked Michiru ever since then?"

Ami nodded, "I have felt so ashamed," Ami looked at Makoto trying to not cry. "I love you so much but before I met you I had a crush on Michiru. She like the other Outer Senshi was just so mysterious."

Makoto kissed Ami, "So what do we do now."

"I am never leaving you," Ami stated. "Michiru was a crush I had when we were in middle school. That was years ago. We are both successful and we love each other."

"I am never leaving you either," Makoto agreed.

* * *

><p>Ami and Makoto lay in bed as Makoto ran a hand through Ami's hand. "Makoto," Ami said sleepily.<p>

"Hmm," Makoto replied with a smile kissing the top of Ami's head.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked running her hand over Makoto's arm.

Makoto stopped stroking Ami's hair, "Yes. Why?"

"I have not been trying to," Ami paused, "But I have not been able to stop thinking about our conversation the other day."

"Ami," Makoto began turning to Ami, "I meant what I said. I am not leaving you. Haruka was a school girl crush."

Ami nodded, "I am not leaving you either Makoto. I just can't help wondering," Ami paused, "has there been anyone else you had a crush on like that or was it just Haruka."

"Just Haruka," Makoto insisted.

"What if we," Ami paused not sure how to continue. "What if we have dinner with Haruka and Michiru?"

"Okay," Makoto agreed, "That is nothing we haven't done before. We can have them over one night and I can cook for them."

"No," Ami shook her head, "I mean what if we have a dinner date with Haruka and Michiru."

"Dinner date," Makoto started, "Like a _date_ date," she asked and Ami nodded. "But Haruka and Michiru have always been exclusive," Makoto smiled. "Well with the exception of Haruka always flirting with Usagi but I don't think Haruka has actually been with Usagi. Does Usagi even like girls?" Makoto rambled.

"Like I said it is not like I have tried to think about this," Ami said, "but I couldn't help the think about it. My mind just kind of wondered one day at work and then I found myself actually thinking about it."

"What do Michiru and Haruka think?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know," Ami said, "I have not asked Michiru yet. I wanted to talk to you first. This is something between us."

Makoto kiss Ami deeply as they folded themselves into each other.

* * *

><p>Michiru chuckled as she hung the phone up. "Ruka," Michiru walked over to Haruka sitting at their kitchen table with her morning tea and the paper.<p>

"Yes Michi," Haruka looked up see her wife with that look in her eye.

"Ami and Makoto want to have to dinner with us sometime," Michiru said kissing Haruka's neck.

"Okay," Haruka replied, "that is nothing unusual. Are we going to Ami and Makoto's are we meeting them somewhere?"

"Actually," Michiru smiled, "I invited them to have dinner here."

"Oh really," Haruka grinned.

"Behave yourself dear," Michiru kissed Haruka and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked an empty room.

"Setsuna also called," Michiru replied as she put on her shoes, "She wanted to meet for coffee."

* * *

><p>"So what did you want to talk to me about," Setsuna asked as she sat down in the booth across from Ami.<p>

Ami blushed, "I don't know how to say this."

"I know I am the Senshi of Time and I know things of the future," Setsuna replied. "But I am not a mind reader and I do not know everything that will come to be. I only get glimpses of the future."

"Well Makoto and I," Ami stopped. "You lived with Haruka and Michiru for a long time. Do you know if they ever were…?" Ami trailed off.

"Look Ami," Setsuna smiled, "I know I have always been," she paused, "close to them but I think this is something you need to talk to them about."

"Sorry," Ami looked at the table. "I am just nervous about talking to Michiru."

"You never have been before," Setsuna looked at Ami with a slight smile wondering if Ami still had a school girl crush on the aqua haired woman.

"You are right," Ami smiled slightly, "I should talk to Michiru and Haruka about this."

"Good," Setsuna nodded and stood.

"You are leaving?" Ami asked confused. "I just got here."

Setsuna nodded. "I am supposed to meet Sapphire to pick out wedding rings. Plus," Setsuna looked towards the door, "there is someone else here for you."

Ami looked to see Michiru walking through the door of Crown. "Setsuna," Michiru hugged her friend as they passed each other.

"Off to meet Sapphire," Setsuna offered, "Ami is over there."

"You never change," Michiru chuckled as she walked to where Ami was sitting.

"Michiru," Ami greeted the aqua haired woman as she hoped the blush she felt was not evident on her cheeks. "I have not thought about her in this way in a while stop it," she mentally told herself.

"I thought I was meeting Setsuna here," Michiru began and then looked back at the entrance to Crown, "but I guess I was wrong."

"Setsuna is still mysterious and cryptic as ever," Ami agreed.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Michiru wanted to know but Ami could not find her words. "Ami we have known each other awhile now and you know you can talk to us like you can talk to Usagi and the other girls."

"Do you remember when we went swimming together that first time?" Ami began.

Michiru nodded. "You were in middle school and we were trying to stop Saturn from awakening."

"I have a confession," Ami felt the heat rising to her face. "Back then," Ami paused, "I had a crush on you."

"Well," Michiru leaned close to Ami, "You are a very beautiful woman Ami."

Ami stared at Michiru with a slight shock. She has seen Haruka act this way toward other girls but never Michiru. Ami blushed again and looked at the table, "Makoto."

"I would never do anything to come between you and Makoto," Michiru pulled back. "You have fought too hard, too long and now you are finally together." Ami nodded. "In fact," Michiru took a sip of the tea Setsuna had left, "I never play without Haruka."

Ami looked at Michiru with her mouth open, "But."

"I do not love Haruka any less but occasionally we have had another woman in our bed," Michiru smiled looking at the tea cup as she ran her finger around the rim of the cup.

"Se," Ami began.

Michiru shook her head. "So Miss Mizuno Ami, are you trying to ask me on a date?"

"Actually," Ami began, "Makoto and I… I mean we," Ami stuttered.

"This is not something you need to rush," Michiru told the blue haired girl in front of her. "Let's just have dinner, the four of us like we talked about on the phone." Michiru took another sip of tea and arched her eyebrow, "Setsuna says things will happen in time as they are supposed to."

* * *

><p>"This is so strange," Ami said as Makoto drove to Haruka and Michiru's home. "Feels like a first date," Ami told her brunette girlfriend as she took her hand.<p>

"I am just as nervous as you," Makoto smiled.

Ami nodded and took a deep breath. "Let's just look at this as a dinner with friends." Makoto knocked on Tenoh-Kaioh's door and wrapped her arm around Ami. Ami smiled and gave Makoto a quick peck on the check. "I forgot how cute you are when you are nervous," Ami whispered in Makoto's ear.

"Hey," Haruka opened the door and leaned again the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Makoto.

"Hey, Haruka," Makoto bowed.

"Come in," Haruka moved out of the way still grinning at Makoto.

"Ruka," Michiru called from in the house, "Stop flirting and let them in."

"Already did Michi," Haruka answered.

"Ami," Michiru came into the hall and hugged her friend.

"I brought a bottle of wine," Ami said as she showed the bottle to Michiru.

Michiru smiled and took the bottle, "My favorite."

Ami gave a slight blush. "I remember when we were at Usagi's Christmas part last year and you brought this saying it was your favorite."

"Thank you again," Michiru said. "I will go put this in the fridge to chill." Michiru turned toward the living room, "Ruka," Michiru smiled, "Can you put this in the fridge dear?"

"Michi," Ruka groaned from the living room.

"Thank you dear," Michiru nodded as Haruka took the bottle.

"I am just going to go sit with Makoto while you finish dinner," Ami said as she walked towards the room Haruka had just come from. Ami turned when she got to the living room door, "Unless you need me to help in the kitchen though Makoto is better at cooking I do make more than sandwiches now."

Michiru giggled and shook her head, "I will be fine."

"Okay," Ami nodded and went into the living room. "You okay Mako," Ami asked patting her girlfriend's leg as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled nervously. "Wow," Makoto thought, "Haruka looks so sexy tonight. The way she looked at me is the way she looked at me that way back then too."

Ami leaned against Makoto's and ran her hand up and down her thigh. Ami leaned and nibbled on Makoto's ear. "I just want to kiss you," she whispered.

"I don't see a problem with that," Makoto grinned as she kissed Ami.

"Looks like some are already having dessert instead of dinner," Haruka said leaning against the doorway.

"Ruka," Michiru smacked Haruka's arms.

"What," Haruka exclaimed, "they are!"

"Dinner is ready," was all Michiru said as she returned to the kitchen.

Haruka continued to lean against the door frame, "Or we could just skip to dessert," Haruka winked at Makoto.

Michiru appeared behind, grabbed her wife's ear, "Dinner," and pulled her toward the kitchen.

Makoto stifled a giggle, "Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Haruka," Ami replied as they stood.

"Not that part of the relationship," Makoto whispered in Ami's ear.

Ami tried to hide her blush as she thought about Michiru in bed. "So they are like us," Ami whispered back to Makoto causing her girlfriend to blush. "Don't think about Michiru," Ami told herself as they walked to the kitchen and Makoto's hand brushed hers. Ami shook her head again, "Don't think about Makoto either."

* * *

><p>After dinner Haruka and Makoto went into the living room while Michiru and Ami cleared the dishes.<p>

"Haruka," Makoto began, "I have a confession…."

"Yes Makoto," Haruka said leaning toward Makoto with her arm draped over the back of the couch.

Makoto's cheeks still blushed from the wine at dinner. "I had a crush on you when I was in middle school and I have always looked up to you."

Haruka laughed, "You are not the first girl who said they had a crush on me Makoto." Haruka leaned closer to Makoto flirting like she always did.

"Haruka," Makoto whispered looking at the tomboy's lips inches from her.

Haruka's eyes when wide as Makoto closed the gap and kissed her hard. "She kissed me," Haruka thought. "Her lips are soft."

Michiru looked at Ami as they walked into the living room to find Haruka kissing Makoto. "Well," Michiru said with a smirk, "I guess we can't leave you two alone for a moment."

Haruka grinned as Makoto blushed, "Ami, I, umm," she stuttered.

Ami shook her head. "It is okay, Mako, we both knew this might happen if we came over."

"Might," Haruka raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was the entire reason for this whole night."

"Ruka," Michiru smiled, "You act tough but I can tell you are surprised that Makoto kissed you."

"This is," Makoto paused and looked at Ami, "new to us."

Michiru came up to Ami and gently kissed her, "I promise to be gentle." Michiru pulled back and looked at Haruka with a mischievous grin, "You I make no promises."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Michi," Haruka replied staring at her wife. Haruka turned her attention back to Makoto, "Now where were we," Haruka cupped her hand under Makoto's chin slowly biting Makoto's lip and tugging on it.

Ami and Michiru joined their lovers on the couch as Haruka and Makoto broke their kiss. "Mako," Ami whispered in the brunette's ear and ran her hand along her arm, "Kiss me."

Michiru looked at Makoto and Ami as they began to kiss, "They have such passion for each other, don't they Ruka," which caused Ami and Makoto to both blush and pause.

"Like I have a passion for you Michi," Haruka purred as she leaned into to see the aqua haired woman.

"Down Ruka," Michiru told her placing a finger on her wife's lips. "You can only watch for now."

"Michi," Haruka began to protest.

"You know the rules," Michiru smirked, "You complain and you don't get any fun."

Ami straddled herself on Makoto's lap as they continued to make out. Ami and Makoto got tangled in each other as they both tried to unbutton each other's clothes at the same time. Makoto grabbed Ami's hips and pulled her closer.

"Now," Michiru stood in front of Haruka in her blue skirt and pink button down long sleeve shirt, "What can I do to you?" Michiru leaned over and nibbled on the blonde's ear as she ran a hand over Haruka's black slacks.

"I can think of a few things," Haruka grinned as she pulled Michiru into her lap and ran a hand up her wife's skirt.

Michiru smacked Haruka's hand away. "I asked what I can do to you." Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's chest. "Sit back love." Michiru slowly unbuttoned Haruka's white dress shirt and then ran her nails down Haruka's torso. Michiru kissed Haruka deeply as she played with the waist line of Haruka's black slacks before she began trailing kisses down Haruka's chest and stomach. Then she teased the blonde through her slacks with two quick nibbles.

Makoto finished unbuttoning Ami's dress as the blue hair girl straddled her and pulled Ami into a deep kiss. Ami kissed Makoto back hard as she felt Makoto's big breast press against her own chest. "Didn't realize you were wearing those tonight," Makoto told Ami as she played with the blue lace on her panties.

Ami blushed and looked down. "I thought Michiru might like them," she said quietly.

"Well let's see if she does," Makoto whispered back and pushed Ami's dress off her shoulders and threw the dress on the floor beside the couch.

Michiru looked over at Ami who was blushing for no other reason than she was the least clothed one in the room at the moment. "The set is very cute on you Ami," Michiru said seductively as she looked at Ami.

"Mako," Ami said looking back at her girlfriend, "It is not fair that you have so many clothes on." Ami helped Makoto out of her unbuttoned black shirt and threw it with her dress on the floor as she kissed Makoto again.

"Ruka," Michiru purred as she unzipped Haruka's black slacks. "These are simply in the way dear." As Michiru pulled the black slacks off while Haruka took off her unbutton shirt. Michiru ran her hands along the blonde's toned legs as she played with Haruka's navy blue boy shorts with her teeth. Finally Michiru took off them only using her teeth.

Ami had also gotten Makoto's bra off and was now working on getting Makoto's pants off. "Did you wear these for Haruka," Ami asked touching Makoto's green lace panties.

"Ohh lace," Haruka grinned whipping her head around dramatically to look at Makoto causing the brunette to blush.

"I can like lacy thing too, Haruka," Makoto replied still blushing.

"Never said you couldn't Makoto," Haruka winked at Makoto before turning her attention back to her wife who was kneeling before her.

Ami kissed Makoto's hips lightly as she pulled Makoto's panties off with her hands as Ami made sure she was slowly and barely touching Makoto as she did so. "Lean back Mako," Ami suggested as she kneeled on the floor before the brunette.

"Okay," Makoto complied resting her right hand beside herself on the couch and her left hand on the pillows beside her.

"Hey Michi," Haruka said shifting some pillows and pulling out a black scarf. "Here is the scarf you said you couldn't find the earlier."

"Perfect," Michiru grinned kissing Haruka after she unhooked the blonde's bra and took that too off with her teeth. "Thank you," Michiru said taking the scarf from Haruka and then loosely wrapping it around Haruka's neck, "This might come in handy."

Ami took Makoto's right foot in her hand and kissed the top of her foot before trailing kisses up the brunette's leg until she got to her hip. Ami licked at Makoto's hip a few times before biting the flesh. Then Ami left her right hand resting on Makoto as she kissed the top of Makoto's left foot and trailed kisses all the way up Makoto's left leg and bit her left hip causing Makoto to twitch. Ami smiled and let out a slight laugh into Makoto as she began to work on her lover.

Michiru grabbed her scarf that has had put around Haruka's neck and gently pulled it as she pleased her lover, while Haruka took Makoto's finger and gently began to nibble on it causing Makoto to blush as Ami tasted her. Michiru paused for a moment, looked over at Ami and smiled. "They are so cute together and Ruka teasing Makoto is driving me crazy," Michiru thought.

"Ami," Michiru spoke softly moving over toward the bluenette. "If you go slower it will be more fun."

"For who," Makoto asked aching for release.

"You both," Michiru grinned mischievously.

Ami slowly felt inside her lover causing Makoto to cry out in pleasure just as Haruka gently nibbled on Makoto's hand again. Michiru ran a down Ami back as Ami worked on Makoto. Ami felt Makoto grab at her hair as the brunette began to tremble while Haruka kissed Makoto. Ami smiled as Makoto went tense.

"Ami," Michiru nipped at her ear, "let Makoto wait. It is not her time yet."

"Makoto," Haruka whispered in her ear.

"Ruka," Michiru said sternly. "You had a bit of fun but now back to watching."

"Ami," Makoto breathed not wanting her lover to go away.

"You are such a tease Michi," Haruka pouted only making her drive go up.

"Let Makoto rest," Michiru informed her lover. "I need to take care of something." Michiru tasted Makoto as she kissed Ami. "What do you like?" Michiru purred in her ear. Ami blushed and kissed Michiru back but did not answer the aqua haired woman as her shyness overtook her.

"It is always hard for her to say what she wants," Makoto breathed with a smile. "Start at the top and work your way down."

"That I can do," Michiru purred seductively before kissing Ami again as she gently pushed the younger girl to the floor and ran her hands over Ami's small breast before Michiru took off the pink dress shirt she still wore.

"Ah," Ami breathed as Michiru pinched one nipple while her tongue played with the other. "Makoto," Ami whispered looking at her lover on the couch.

"It is okay Ami," Makoto reassured her.

"Michi," Haruka pleaded.

"Fine," Michiru looked at her wife. "You can kiss Makoto but," Michiru paused, "only when she is ready." Michiru turned back to Ami and smiled looking at the blue haired girl's chest. "I think I need to pay attention to something else," Michiru said as she trailed kisses down Ami's stomach but stopped at her hips and then kissed back up her stomach and chest. Michiru gently bit and tugged Ami's lip as she lightly ran her finger tips over Ami's skin.

"Ah," Ami moaned into Michiru's mouth as she felt Michiru's slender fingers touching her.

Haruka kissed Makoto as they both ran their hands over one another. Haruka growled when Makoto's hand got close to her hips. "Michi and Ami look like they are having fun," Haruka whispered in Makoto's ear as she nipped at it.

"Ami is so cute when she climaxes," Makoto breathed. "It drives me crazy."

"Is that so," Haruka grinned and looked at Michiru.

"Won't be long now, love," Michiru replied.

Haruka teased Makoto as she pressed her body against the brunette's and leaned into her ear, "I want to hear you." Haruka smiled as she knew Makoto must already be close after hearing Ami's labored breathing. Haruka nipped at Makoto's neck and moved into position. Haruka ran her hands over Makoto's leg before wrapping her hands under Makoto's hips to bring them up to a better angle. "Mmmm," Haruka whispered before diving into Makoto's flesh.

"Ah," Makoto breathed and clutched at the couch back as she dug her nails into the fabric.

"Mmm," Ami bit her lip as she felt herself tighten in response to Michiru's motions.

Makoto and Ami grabbed for each other's hands as they felt the tension break.

Haruka and Michiru smiled at each other as they looked at Makoto and Ami. "I think we wore them out too much love," Michiru purred.

"I hope not Michi," Haruka replied. "There is still much work to be done."

"Love," Michiru said sitting on Haruka's lap, "It is their first time. We should not push them too hard."

"Michiru," Ami said quietly kneeling on the floor as she ran a hand down the aqua haired woman's back while she still sat on Haruka's lap.

"Yes," Michiru answered slightly turning her head to look at Ami.

"If it is," Ami paused with a slight blush, "If it is okay with Haruka I would like to repay you," Ami almost whispered the last part.

"As would I, Haruka," Makoto told the blonde as the brunette also blushed.

"Hmm," Michiru pondered and looked at Haruka with a gleam in her eye. "What should we do love?"

Haruka smiled and folded her hands behind her head. "If they are so eager then I guess we should not deny them Michi."

"I guess you are right Ruka," Michiru agreed and kissed her wife deeply. "I owe you a proper one later," Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear before getting off of Haruka's lap.

Ami again blushed as she looked at Michiru. "Umm," Ami began.

"Your shyness is one of the things that makes you so cute," Michiru told her with a sly smile.

"What do you like?" Ami asked in almost a whisper that was barely heard.

Michiru kissed Ami softly, "I will tell you if you do something I don't like."

"Ok," Ami nodded and kissed Michiru back hungrily pushing the aqua haired woman to the floor on her back and she ran her hands over Michiru's body. "Sorry," Ami paused, "Legs are still a little shaky."

"If you need to rest a bit longer," Michiru offered.

"No," Ami insisted, "You have waited long enough." Ami cupped one of Michiru's breasts in her hand gently squeezing. "Mmm," Ami thought with a smile as she repositioned herself and her knee slid between Michiru legs.

"Yes," Michiru sighed and twitched against Ami's leg.

"Wow," Ami thought feeling Michiru, "Guess it won't be long but I at least want to make it good for her." Ami kissed Michiru deeply before attending to her breasts and running her hand down Michiru's midsection before lightly touching her.

"Please," Michiru whispered clawing at Ami's back.

Ami responded quickly and deep as she could feeling all of Michiru that she could. "So soft," Ami smiled. "I wonder if she would like it," Ami though as she arched her fingers within and tried to stroke the top.

"Please," Michiru clutched at Ami's hair as she gently tried to push her fellow water Senshi's head lower. "Both at the same time," Michiru breathed. Ami complied with the artist's wishes as her lips grazed the area around where her fingers already were at work. "Yes," Michiru moaned and arched her back.

Makoto looked at Haruka lying on her back on the couch with blush still on her cheeks. "I have looked up to you for so long Haruka," Makoto said suddenly shy.

Haruka cupped Makoto's chin in her hand. "No need to be shy now Makoto," Haruka said "I will guide you if you need me too."

Makoto looked over Haruka's body, "What if I don't please you?" Makoto ran her hand over Haruka arm.

"You are thinking too much about this," Haruka assured her. "This is not the first time you have been with a woman. You know what to do. Now kiss me."

"Yes ma'am," Makoto smiled falling on top of Haruka as they kissed and their bodies pressed together. Makoto reached her hand in between their legs and felt the blonde pulse. Makoto smiled and held her hand there for a moment as she continued to kiss Haruka before using her fingers.

After a bit Haruka pulled Makoto's hand away and grabbed at Makoto's shoulders. "I want to feel you," Haruka breathed as she guided Makoto to sit on her center. Haruka grabbed at Makoto's hips as she brought her own hips up to meet Makoto's. "Like that," Haruka breathed as she felt the brunette against her as Makoto grabbed the back of the couch to steady herself. "Yes," Haruka breathed again as Makoto rocked her hips again.

"Makoto," Michiru breathed looking at her wife and the brunette. "You are doing great," Michiru smiled. "Ruka is getting worked up."

"Sounds like you are too, Michi," Haruka breathed turning her head to look at her wife.

"Guess I need to work harder if you can still talk," Ami asked Michiru as she bit the women's stomach moving her hand quicker causing Michiru to grab Ami's blue hair.

"Ah," Michiru screamed arching her back as a waved crashed over her.

"Yes," Haruka cried as she raised her hips up to meet Makoto who now had claw marks on her skin.

Makoto fell back against the pillows on the opposite side from that of Haruka to catch her breath as Ami lay on the floor beside Michiru. Both Ami and Makoto smiled at each other as the two women before them tried to catch their breath.

After a few moments Ami sat up, "We better go before it gets any later."

"Yeah," Makoto agreed. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Michiru pulled herself off the floor as sat on their couch beside Haruka. "I am glad you held out a bit Ruka," Michiru smiled and whispered in Haruka's ear as Ami and Makoto got dressed. "I was worried you had been teased too much throughout the night."

"I didn't want to disappoint Makoto," Haruka whispered back. "I felt it was something she has thought about before."

Michiru nodded, "Same with Ami," Michiru giggled, "I guess we are both similar as couples because you turn me on so much when you climax."

Ami kissed Makoto in the middle of them getting dress and bit at Makoto's lip. "I swear Ami," Makoto laughed, "You get hornier when you climax," which caused Ami to blush.

"So does Haruka," Michiru offered which cause Haruka to grin.

"A girl has needs," was all Haruka said.

"Well dear," Michiru lightly hit Haruka on the arm, "We need to get dressed so we can walk our guest to the door," Michiru paused, "Unless you need to stay the night here."

Ami shook her head, "No we are fine," Ami insisted, "The wine has worn off and we are just tired thought I think Makoto is more tired than I am, " Ami smiled at her girlfriend. "I will wake up as I drive."

"Ami," Michiru insisted.

"No really," Ami declared, "We sleep better in our own bed."

Michiru nodded, "If you insist," As she put her skirt on and looked at her wife who was still naked on the couch, "Ruka pants!"

"On or off," Haruka grinned.

"On so we can walk them out," Michiru informed the blonde racer.

Ami and Makoto hugged Michiru goodbye before they walked to their car. "You know Michiru is going to take them off as soon as we are gone," Makoto yawned, "You and Haruka really are a like in that way." Ami whacked Makoto on her butt, "What," Makoto jumped, "You know it is the truth."

"Not that," Ami said getting in the car, "you yawning. I have to stay awake to drive home. Sleep if you can but don't yawn."

* * *

><p>****Started Oct 25, 2014 and finished Nov 5, 20014<p>

Haruka/Michiru

Michiru/Ami

Ami/Makoto

Makoto/Haruka

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
>Senshi Love © DavisJes Jun 2008 - Nov 2014<br>Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
